Suprasne Lions
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: When Bella comes to Forks she meets a vampire who unknowing to his family has a secret of his own, as does Bella. What are their secrets, what will become of them once they are outed to the supernatural community? Mature, It's M for a reason! TEMP HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Moving and First Sights

**Ok, this is a new story that has literally been in my head for 4 months 14 days and 18 hrs, not including nap times, and sleeping.**

**I am collaborating this story with JulietDarlin, the lovely author of most of my favorite stories of Paul and Bella. Seriously go check them out. They are called Sweet Animosity, Familiar Face and of course Strangers Embrace which is a Sam and Bella story. Check them out!  
**

**This story is A LOT different from my usual story's, the main thing is this story is truly a one in the works of publishing :)**

** Now I introduce to you my Sarcastic Bella:**

**Bella: Hello all!**

**Me: You shouldn't be eating up this attention, your head is big enough.**

**Bella: Sure sure now we all know she doens't own this story so lets get the show on the road. *Drives off***

**Me: I told her, her head is too big...oh well she is right not my story enjoy! *Drives off after her with a needle*  
**

**Chapter one**

_Bella Pov:_

I had just arrived at my dad's house from Phoenix, Arizona. He doesn't know I am here because I wanted to surprise him, so I drove down. Let me say it was a long long drive. You see my mom just got re-married and don't get me wrong, it isn't like I didn't like Phil he was cool. I just didn't need to hear him and my mother going at it like bunnies anymore. I still shudder when I think back to first and last night might I add, it happened.

_Flashback:_

_I jolted straight up on my bed and glanced at the clock, great it isn't even 3am yet. I wonder what woke me. I looked at my cell to see if I had gotten a call or a message and saw nothing. I was just putting my cell back onto my night stand and I heard thee most disturbing and ear ripping sound._

"_Ugh…PHIL! Yeah that's the spot…OOOOO…PHIL!" yelled my mom, Renee._

_That was all I needed to hear to have me already holding back my vomit and let me tell you, it would not be pretty to vomit on the carpet floor, no matter how tempting it is right now. I quickly grabbed my IPod and cranked the damn thing to its full volume and squeezed my eyes shut, willing the horrible visions of the disturbing noise had conjured up. When I finally heard nothing but Run Don't Walk by Hey Monday, I started going around my room and packing everything that was mine. I certainly cannot stay here and listen to my MOM go at it with Phil. It is just too disturbing on so many levels. Besides I think my sanity calls for it. After I was finished packing I looked at the clock and saw it was 5am. I decided now was as good as any to go make breakfast, since there was no way that I was allowing my eyes to close right now. I walked downstairs and made my way to the kitchen, getting the eggs and bacon out. As I was setting the food on the plates my mom came down stairs to see me dressed already._

"_Bella honey, you're up early. . . And dressed already?" she asked, looking around at the display of food I had out._

"_Ma, I mean nothing against you, but I really, REALLY cannot stay in this house. You and Phil are newlyweds and come on mom don't make me say it!" I replied feeling the awkward tension in the air._

"_Oh Bella honey where will you go? You don't have to leave, we will just…" She started but I interrupted her._

"_No, No mom you just got married and don't worry I'm going to Forks. It's 'bout time I spent some time with dad anyways." I explained and without waiting for a reply picked up my purse and keys to my Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster, with a carbon-fiber, has a supercharged V8 engine under the hood of this high-performance sports car which propels it to a top speed of 332 km/h. Yeah my car rocks, what can I say I'm a speed demon have been since I first saw this baby. I also have a motorcycle it's the Suzuki Hayabusa, that baby is in the backseat (Don't ask how I got in there) along with most of my clothes and prize possessions, the rest of my clothes are in my trunk._

_~End Flashback~_

Yeah all that happened in one day. So here I am just pulling up to my father's house. I got out of my car and I saw the blinds move in the large picture window in the front of the small white house and the door opened revealing my father Chief Charles Swan. Yeah that's right I said Chief, as in the police Chief of this small town called Forks, Washington. I know you're thinking what's so small about Washington, so let's get straightened out, I'm not talking about Washington D.C nope not that one…I'm talking about the middle of nowhere one that's held in the tiny Olympic Peninsula. I know you must be thinking I'm over-exaggerating well I'm not, that is where Forks is. Nowhere in the middle of nowhere. My dad walked over slowly, still sort of getting over his shock, "Uh...Hey Bells, what are you doing here?"

"Well daddy, I am here to finish off school and pretty much live with you." I responded in a sweet voice. It was my just- for- daddy- voice.

"Oh? Why didn't you call and warn me ahead of time?" He said giving me an awkward one-arm hug. "I would've picked you up and had your stuff shipped."

"It's cool dad, no need to waste money on little old me." I smiled brightly."Besides I wanted to surprise you, is it okay if I stay I really didn't want to be with mom with the honeymoon phase going on." I said with a shudder.

"Yeah that's okay Bells; let's get your things inside and in your room." He said while walking over to the back seat. Great thing about Charlie behind just a tad bit emotional -a-phobic. He just accepted things as they came along.

"Thanks dad! So do you got anywhere I can put my bike?" I asked. Yeah Charlie knows I have a bike, not that he went along willingly with it but as long as I wore the helmet than I was good.

"Yeah you can put it under a tarp and in the drive was or you can put in the garage and under a tarp." He replied wile grumbling under his breath, like I said dad isn't pleased with the idea of the bike. I decided I would put my bike in the garage. About three hours and several back and forth trips, after I was unpacked and settled in I worked myself an appetite so I went to look at the fridge to cook something up. I was very less than pleased with what I found. "Dad why are there only eggs and bread in the fridge and only fish in the freezer? What have I told you about being healthy?" I practically scolded him.

He just looked down and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Bells but you know that I work a lot, I haven't had the time." I just walked over to the door and grabbed the keys to my car. "I'm going shopping to buy food. I have my credit card that Phil gave me so don't worry it is unlimited." I called out as I left, walking out to my McLaren and got in, driving to the store. _You would think that they would've built an H-E-B but no apparently that is too much to ask_. I thought to myself and did a very un-lady like snort.

When I got to the store I parked and made sure to set the alarm on my car and walked in. After spending $140 worth of food, (and other things I considered Forks survival musts) I walked to my car to see it surrounded by boys. _Really? They have it surround it like fucking dogs in heat! _I thought to myself. I clicked the alarm and it went off scaring all the boys away from it. _HA! That never gets old_. Thank god too because I would've ripped someone a new one if they touched my car. I put the groceries in the car and drove home.

After setting the food in its proper places I started to cook dinner. I was making Mexican, chicken and beef enchiladas and flan for desert. When Charlie got home you could see how wary he was of the food, considering he did live with mom and her cooking for a brief amount of years. I could not only understand but sympathize. Nevertheless after he had one bite of the chicken enchilada he didn't stop eating, practically shoveled everything down his throat including two flans. Unlike me, I was only just dishing out a second helping, when he patted down his stomach and yawned. "Well kiddo I am _**stuffed**_! Why I didn't know you could cook? From now on you can handle the cooking seeing as I can't cook anything but fish." He said before giving me a lopsided grin and retreating to his bedroom. After I finished eating I did the dishes and did my nightly routine before going to bed. I drifted off to sleep thinking about my day tomorrow.

*~*First day of school*~*

When I arrived at the school it was obvious that Forks didn't get new students much by the amount of staring I received. Or maybe that had to do with the fact that I arrived in a McLaren. By the look of the old trucks, soccer-mom vans and hand-me-down beaters, it seems like they don't get many nicer cars here. However, I did spot a silver Volvo that ranged on the pricier side and a red BMW, but it seems that my McLaren has stolen the show. Not that anyone could compete, I thought smugly to myself. I walked with grace to the office and got my class schedule, of course they were all senior level advance placement. I skipped junior high due to my academic credits.

*~*Schedule*~*

1-English IV AP

2- Physics AP

3-Music AP

4-Lunch

5- Dance AP

6-Free Period

All in all a not too shabby of a schedule. I no longer had to take math classes because I tested out of those in my tenth year; however it was being considered until my credits from my Phoenix school came in. I was ahead of where the English class was here, so I was not sweating it. Physics was interesting and always had been to me, so it went by pretty fast. Music was, well music class and by the time that Lunch the day, to say the least, was very interesting. Apparently being the new girl makes you fresh meat. I got asked out repeatedly by someone whom I dubbed Goldy. Why Goldy? Well, because Mike fucking Newton has taken to following me around like a damn lost Golden Retriever.

Also I have been haunted by what I could only describe as a godly scent, all day. It was like cologne that left a trail, but for some reason this scent had my stomach filled with butterflies and me giddy like a good little virgin getting her first kiss. I was also baffled by the fact that I could not for the life of me find where the scent was coming from. It was all very frustrating.

Great and now I'm losing my mind, talking to myself... Brava, Swan, I have officially accomplished the whole getting sent to the padded wall place mission of my life. As I walked to the cafeteria the sent started to get stronger. I was determined to find the source, so I sped up, rushing to get through the doors. The cafe got quiet as soon as I walked in making me roll my eyes a little. _I mean really, do they do this to all the new kids 'cause I gotta say that shit is fucking nerve racking_.

"Why don't all of you take a fucking picture it'll last longer?" I yelled. To my surprise one person actually pulled out a phone to take a picture. Yup you got it, good old Goldy. Yeah when I think about it I'm not all that surprised I mean the boy (yes I do mean boy) had some issues or something. He was either slow or had a mental capacity of a one year old to not understand the word 'No'. Lord knows I used it enough today. I got my food I sat down at an empty table, not really feeling like sitting with anyone that would just be friends for attention.

I could feel someone's eyes on me and I tried to ignore it, thinking it was probably Goldy, but it got unnerving so I looked up and met the eyes of the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. Just looking into his eyes, I could see he was like me but there was something more. I am not sure how the knowledge came to me, but I knew that I was looking at a vampire, also my compañero de león, my lion mate.

Did I forget to mention that I am a shifter? Oops my bad, well here is the real four-one-one, I am Isabella Swan, better known as Bella or Isa and I am a were-lion and have been since birth. This basically means that I will live for as long as I continue to have the gene, which people would dub as forever. So, the Isabella Swan, nice to meet you.

**OK what did you all think? Leave a Review on your thoughts and send praises to JulietDarlin for her help, without her help this wouldn't have been possible!**

**The 1st 10 reviewers to tell me what language the title to this story is in and it's meaning gets a sneak preview of a future chapter :) ;)**

**Alright now Review peeps.**

**(Don't forget my poll!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mates and Answers

**Hello all, I have finally updated a day late, I'm terribly sorry for the late day. I was stuck baby sitting my evil cousins and couldn't get anything done because every time I stepped away from the computer they would shut it off or erase everything. Like I said EVIL cousins.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank the one reviewer who attempted to guess the title of this story. She was wrong but I still gave her the preview. I would love everyone to thank JulietDarlin for her help on Beta-ing this chapter and fixing up my horrid grammar issues.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Jasper's POV:**

The day's dragged on and on each year blending into the next. No one in my family could figure out my secret not even the bloody mind reader, who would've figured that? Not me that's for sure. Out of my entire family I'm the loner, I have no mate and have practically given up the search for her. I know she is out there somewhere but I just don't know where, nor where to begin to look. Not only does it suck not having a mate but also hearing everyone in the house go at it like horny Chihuahuas in heat, and that is putting it lightly.

By now I have contemplated leaving and roaming on me own for sanity or just stick it out, you can guess which one I choose. Tomorrow we start a new day of the week which means the hell hole called school, specifically Forks High School. For someone who has lived for nearly 200 years I sure bitch and complain a lot but what else is there to do with my time, but read and run.

The school gossip is that we will be having a new student arrive, the chief's daughter from what I hear. I didn't even know he was married nor had a kid. Hopefully she isn't like the other girls here because I could desperately use some diversity. I would hate to have to create another murder to plot, not that I would go through with it, but still if it comes down to it I have my plan. Unlike the wretched girls Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory their deaths will be very slow and painful, the world could do with two less annoying twats.

_*Next Day*_

Pulling into the parking lot with Edward and Alice the two most tolerable of my siblings, we left for our first period. Before we could enter the building however we heard the approach of a new car accelerating into the parking lot. A beautiful Sliver McLaren, that knocks Rosalie's BMW right out of the ball park. Chancing a glance at her I can that see her fuming and let's hope Rose stay's away from the new girl's car. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves just because of Rose's jealousy.

The day dragged on at a considerable pace for the most part, walking into the café I got my "props" which I could eat but I don't want my siblings finding out my secret. Did I mention my family and I are vampires, only I am something more than just a vampire. I'm a-my inner musings were cut short by the doors to the café slamming open. I looked up to see the new girl, Isabella Swan standing at the door, her feelings were of discomfort and irritation with an underlining of wonder and curiosity, "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?" she yelled into the silent room. Unsurprisingly only one student actually did pull out his phone to take a picture. Mike Newton, the boy who thinks he is god's gift to women. He is what I could call your typical red blooded American boy, horny and stupid.

After she spoke the café got nosy again, but gossip and curious glances were still directed at her. She seemed to be radiating confidence and mild irritation. The irritation I understood completely, in case you haven't picked it up I am empath, one of the four Cullen children with extra gifts. Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. Emmett just has freakishly weird strength that is annoying because he breaks everything easily, even if he doesn't intend to do so. I continued to stare at the marveling and stunning Swan girl, I couldn't help it. It felt as if something was calling me to her.

It wasn't until she turned to meet my eyes did I understand why she was drawing me to her. As we locked eyes I felt a surge of energy flow into and through me. The urge was so strong, impossible to ignore like the will to breath. _I had to be near her my mate, my imprint, my compañero de león, my lion mate_. I got up from the table ignoring my sibling's words and walked towards her. Once I reached her I put out my hand hoping that she would take it, hoping she would touch me. To my great elation and joy she took my hand and stood up, hand in hand we walked out of the café and into the woods behind the school. Once in the cover of the trees, I could resist no longer and spoke, "Will you do me the honor of giving me your name beautiful?" I asked her hoping she would reply with a yes.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer to be called Bella or Isa, but I want only you to call me Isa my mate." She spoke with admiration, awe, and wonder laced in her tone.

"Isa my Isa my name is Jasper. Please, may I kiss your lips?" I asked. "Yes please, Jasper." She purred my name and that was all it took before our lips were locked in a passionate and loving embrace. I did not want to stop kissing her but I knew she would need air soon and I could hear footsteps approaching us. I abruptly cut off our kisses and crouched in front of her and snarled at the offending intruder daring to interrupt my mate and I.

As the footsteps seemed to be surrounding us from front and back, my mate also crouched behind me and snarled at the other direction. I knew if she shifted she would attack and the only thought going through my mind was to protect my mate. Before the steps got any closer a flash of blue surrounded my mate and I. It looked like a shield. My mate was powerful and gifted. Before I knew it Emmett ran at full speed towards me, he couldn't touch us because of the shield that protected my mate and I, but the knowledge didn't stop me from snarling at him for coming to close to my mate. When they realized they couldn't get through to us they switch tactics by going into a submissive position so we could see they meant no harm.

I reached back and pulled my mate into my arms and rubbed my face against hers as well as running my hands up and down her arms, marking her in my scent. All the while she purred in my arms full of content from being touched by me. She slowly let down her shield and not wanting to let her go, I turned her so that her back was to my chest and my arms were around her waist. We stood as close to one another as we could, but still it was not enough, so I put my hand on her skin of her waist from where her shirt had ridden up. As soon as our skin made contact we purred with content and satisfaction.

"Jasper what is going on with you? Why are you both all over each other, better yet why the hell is a human purring? And what the hell was that, that was blocking us from touching you?" snarled Rosalie, firing questions faster then I should answer all at once.

My Isa snarled back at Rose for speaking to me like that, soon they were both growling and snarling at one other. I rubbed my hands against my Isa's bare waist to sooth her and soon she was purring again. "Rose I ask that you don't do that again, this is my mate Isabella Swan, she put up the shield you couldn't penetrate, the reason for her purring is because she isn't just human, she is a shape shifter; a were-lion and as am I."

"What are you talking about Jazzy you aren't a were-lion. You feel like we do and we all know were animals have hotter skin; has she planted thoughts into your head?" Stated Alice.

My Isa growled lowly at her, I felt her jealousy spike from the term of endearment Alice used, I quickly sent her my love rubbed my cheek against hers so she knew she was mine. "Alice I ask that you only call me Jasper from now on, I am sorry but my mate doesn't like the nickname. Also yes I am a were-lion I was born this way, ever were-lion is born with lion eyes that turn our natural eye color 4 months after birth. I think Carlisle and Esme should hear this as well, so let's go to the house." I spoke calmly.

I quickly grabbed Isa's hand and pulled her into the forest so we could shift and run to my place. Instead of walking into separate bushes we just walked behind the same big one and shifted, after pulling off our clothes of course. We both took off towards my place with me leading her and her following me. I looked at her in her lion form she was breathtaking; there were no words to describe her. Her coat was golden with white paws, while mine was golden yellow and white almost gray paws. She was beautiful…

_Thank you_

**You can hear my thoughts?**

_Yes and I think you look beautiful too in lion form._

**Thanks, not exactly manly but nice all the same.**

_Ha-ha Jasper I didn't mean to offend your manliness, should I say you look sexy or handsome instead?_

**No but still, tell me more about yourself? **I asked while slowing down to a jog. I couldn't take the small distance and moved closer to her and nuzzled her face with my muzzle. We both purred in contentment at the contact.

_That feels amazing, I love reading, running and swimming. My favorite colors are blue, black, red, white and gray. I am currently writing a book and no I will not tell you what it is about or let you read it. Basically I can live forever as long as I carry the lion gene._

Dang she knew I was going to ask about the book she is writing, oh well I can be patient for my mate.

**My full name is Jasper Samuel Whitlock, better known as "The God of War", I could tell you about my past but I rather show you. **So I did I showed her my human life, the time I spent in the civil war and the vampire wars. All the while I kept a monitor on her emotions. I don't think I could handle it if my mate hated or was disgusted with me. Once I finished my story I looked down in shame of all I have done wrong.

_Jasper, my Jasper, I am not disgusted with you I hate that Maria bitch and I want to kill her for what she has done to you, my mate you held strong and waited for me, never giving up. It makes me love you all the more. _She thought to me while nuzzling herself under my chin and moving her body closer to mine. We laid down with her body almost fully covered by mine and her head on mine. It was a perfectly peaceful and content moment until we remembered we had to meet with the family. After another nuzzle from each other we took off again to the house with her by my side.

Once we walked into the backyard, we saw the whole family on the back porch looking at us in our forms. We turned back into the trees, shifted back and put our clothes back on. I walked out first pulling Isa along with me. Everyone was already inside and seated when we got in, I walked quickly to the love seat, sat down and pulled Isa onto my lap.

"Son, why have you never told us that you were never just a vampire? That you were more than you were? Did you think we would forsake you?" asked Carlisle.

"No it just didn't come up, I wanted my mate with me when I explained, I have been waiting for her, for a long time and finally she is here." I spoke looking at Isa with complete adoration in my tone and love in my eyes. She looked at me with complete adoration and love in her eyes. "I love you Jasper." She whispered. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss he lips so I did; it was a sweet and brush of lips kind of kiss. We broke apart to a cough and looked to the family; they were trying hard not to look at us.

"How long have you been a were-lion Jasper?" Carlisle asked with true curiosity.

"I was born this way, it how the gene goes, and the father has to be a lion as well, they stay in form while the mother is pregnant with her liter, we are born as lions and then learn to shift back before a yr old. After all the mother's children have shifted back the parents then shift back as well and take care of us like any regular baby. Our human traits come back to us after the first 4 months from our birth; our eyes are the first to go." I replied.

"Is this how it was for you too Isa?" he asked. I snarled loudly at him speaking her name that I was only allowed to use.

"I'm sorry Carlisle only Jasper can call me Isa, you may all call me Bella; but no my upbringing wasn't quite the same, I was born and saw my parents and siblings in lion form too, but a week after that I woke up alone. I wandered around the forest were I was born, looking for my mom, dad and fellow liter mates, I found no one. It wasn't until I was a week from transforming back that I found two liter mates, my sister and brother. Kyle and Krista, I saw their bodies lying on the forest floor, I ran to them and tried to wake them but they were dead, drained of blood. Ma and Pa were nowhere in sight. I come from a litter of five, I have another brother and sister somewhere but I do not know where. I just know my younger sister Vanessa is still somewhere and my older brother Richard is alive as well, the only way I know is because we shared the same sac, I am a triplet, being a triplet we have a connection to the other siblings from the sac. Kyle and Krista were twins; they had a bond as well. When Kyle died Krista most likely felt and shared his pain because of the bond." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle no more, she is upset and I will not allow it to happen any longer, you have got what information we are willing to give out but no more, I am taking Isa on a run she needs air." I spoke in a stern tone. I picked Isa up in my arms while she cried and ran into the woods. I put her down and she shifted shredding her clothes in the process, so I did the same and shifted shredding my clothes. We both ran and kept running; we were nearing the border of the Quileute, I tried to push Isa to another direction but she was too lost in her thoughts and ran straight over. I slowed down and watched her run, I could feel her distress and thought '_fuck it' _and sprinted off after her.

I was following her scent when I got hit from the side and slammed into the ground. I looked up to see a huge black wolf snarling above me. He had two companions, damn it I need to get to Isa, and I do not have time for a fight. I quickly through him off me and the other two sprang forward to attack. One came head straight to me, the other to same from my side and swiped their claws down my sides. I fell to the flood in pain, thinking it was over, when a loud roar of anger rang through the forest. My mate ran out from the trees and jumped over me and snarled at all wolves, daring them to come any closer to me.

When a gray one made a mistake and ran to her side, Isa jumped on his back and clawed at his shoulders and back, he fell forward and didn't rise up. She jumped over me again snarling at the other wolves again. The black one ran behind a tree and shifted back into his human form. "You are on our land bloodsuckers! It is our duty to protect our people!" Her growled at Isa. She crawled under me and shifted back with me covering her naked body. "I am no bloodsucker, my mate is part vampire and you have attacked him for trying to come find me. You gave him no time to speak of his intentions for that I attacked back!" She snarled and shifted back. She crawled out from under me and moved her body over mine and licked at my wounds trying to soothe and help heal them faster.

I whimpered at the pain the claw marks made. After she finished licking at my wounds I was healed up, I moved to rise and the wolves snarled at us, I roared at them and jumped up to protect my mate from danger. I could feel my mate stretch out her mind to the wolves and connect with their mind link, _we are leaving, if you attack my mate and I next time I will kill you or one of you!_ She pulled her mind back and we took off running, me behind her just in case someone tried to attack us again.

**Isa how did you connect with the wolves?**

_I can have conversations with others if I want; I'm telepathic to a point._

**Oh ok, let's hurry and get out here I don't want any sneak attacks.**

She quickly agreed and we were off and across the border within four minutes. We saw the family there waiting for us and Alice was carrying clothes for us to change into. We grabbed the clothes, shifted back and threw the clothes on **(behind a tree of course) **we grabbed each other's hand for reassurance and comfort that the other still alive. We stepped out from behind the trees and walked to the family to explain what exactly happened to us in La Push.

**Thank you all for reading, leave reviews and ask questions if you have any. Now an important announcement, in this story Bella is adopted, yes I can see you all figured as much but still. I am putting it here just in case.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I still want to know if any of you can tell me the language the title to this story is in. I'll give you a hint. It starts with a C and ends with a N.**

**Till next time lovely's!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Findings

**Ok lovelys here is chapter 3! Chat at bottom read on!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE! No details but still it is in there and it is also a reason for the chapter being Rated M, you have been warned.**

**Read on Lovelys!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Isa Pov:**

Ever since I told Carlisle about my living liter mates, I cannot shake the feeling that they may be closer than I think. Years ago, I felt the bond weak, now not so much, it feels stronger like they are somehow closer to me than they were before. Even now I keep getting thoughts that aren't mine, like someone is screaming for help but I am unaware on how to help or where they are, even as to whom they are. Like right now I keep hearing someone yelling in their minds and they feel close, real close and it is to the point that I cannot ignore it any longer. Without warning anyone I shifted and ran, I could feel Jasper following me along with his family. I wanted to tell them what was going on but I couldn't I had to find the voice.

So I ran, I yelled out in my head to Edward to run ahead if he could, I felt him speed up but not fast enough, so I pushed myself faster than before. Jasper soon caught up and was running with me pace for pace. I could hear another lion roaring ahead, I could hear two heartbeats one was even paced like they were passed out and the other was in adrenaline rush mode. I quickly speed, feeling the bond bringing me closer to them. I felt like I knew them, that we are one in the same. I jumped out from the bushes and saw a female were-lion standing above a male protecting him from a vampire. I quickly ran to her jumping in front of the were-lion. Jasper ran to my side in front of the other lions helping me. The family spread out around the intruding male vampire. He had dirty ebony hair with piercing red eyes.

The female collapsed when we arrived, looking back I could see she was very injured and weak. I whined to Carlisle to attend to her but he was busy speaking to the attacker, Edward saw what I was trying to do so he went to attend to the were-lions. I turned; roaring to get the unknown male vampire's attention, there were some questions that I wanted answered. However, it seems I didn't have to do much since he was already coming towards me with a look of hunger in his eyes. Jasper hearing my thoughts race to intercept him but the vampire anticipated his move and jumped over him; stopping crouched in front of me.

I backed up a few paces and sunk down a bit looking like I was ready to pounce but before I could the vampire ran straight to me not giving me a chance and pounced on my back. He swung his hands at my head but I dodged it every time I heard the air shift. Just as suddenly he was on me he was off me and being held down my Emmett. Edward through me his shirt; when I shifted back into human form to speak with the vampire. "Why did you attack them and me?"

"They smelled so good but when you arrived you smelled even better. You smell like the sweetest desert. I felt my desire for your blood triple the second you stepped in to protect them." He replied.

"What is your name Vampire, you know attacking another shifter warrants an attack on yourself." I spoke with a cool tone, not letting him hear or sense my fear.

"My name is Roland and I was not made aware of this rule. I thought nothing could attack a vampire much less hurt one. My mate was killed by these two." He said pointing to the two lions. "I want them dead in exchange for her death. I will not rest until justice is served." He spoke with venom towards myself and the two lions.

"Very well you have signed your death," I nodded at Jasper and Emmett and they attacked, killing him fast and what looked to be painful, however I had no sympathy for him. I went to the two lions to see that they had shifted back. As I got closer I realized why I could feel a bond, they were my siblings, my liter mates from the same sac. I fell to my knees besides them and crawled the short distance to my older brother Richard, I nuzzled his face with mine and lay next to him, seeing Vanessa do the same on the other side of him. I heard a snarl and turned in time to see Rosalie charging at us, thinking she was attacking my liter mates I crouched down in front of them and growled back at her and bracing myself for the attack. When she came I was prepared and used her momentum against her and threw her into a tree a good 4 yards away. When she got back up I saw her spring to attack again when Jasper ran in front of me and snarled at her.

She paused he attack to look at Jasper, "Why are you stopping me she is cuddled up to another guy, you should be as pissed as I am that she is disrespecting you in front you and this family. She has no regards to your feelings." She snarled at him. Shocked by her words I froze unable to speak due to my shock. When I regained the ability to speak a minute later I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out instead. "You think I would hurt my imprint with another man? How stupid and blind are you that you cannot see the similarities that I share with the male and female. They are my liter mates in truth; my sac siblings, Richard and Vanessa." I spoke looking at her like the dumb blond she can be.

Hearing her name Vanessa turned and ran towards me, when she was in reaching distance she pounced on me knocking us both to the ground due to her happiness. "Bella, is it truly you? I thought you were dead along with Kyle, Krista, ma and pa." I told her the same I told the Cullen's and she told me what happened that same day but only her side.

"The day you woke alone pa smelled the scent of a vampire and woke us up, not knowing where you were we assumed you were dead; instead of looking in your hidey hole we took off, we found another clan of were-lions and asked to stay with them for a time, they refused us entrance because they wanted mom to mate with the dominate were-lion but both mom and dad refused so we left. Finally finding a place to settle ma and pa made a small shelter for us, it wasn't until a week before our due transformation that we smelled the vampire but this time he brought friends, ma and pa told Richard and me to run with Kyle and Krista that they would catch up, we ran to the hidden spot that pa told us to run to in case or emergency's and hid. Richard and I ran out to go catch a deer since Kyle and Krista were still sleeping.

On our way back we smelled the vampires and hid in the trees. We saw ma, pa, Kyle and Krista being tortured by the vampires. Ma and Pa were forced to watch as the vampires kicked Kyle and Krista before finally draining them. Ma thinking all her kids were dead shifted back from agony, when she realized what she had done and that she was naked she quickly tried to shift back but couldn't. The male vampires broke pa's legs to make sure he couldn't help ma while they raped her. All of the males raped her, first one at a time then the same time. Pa roared in agony of seeing ma being hurt and raped, but he couldn't help her. When Pa caught sight of Richard and me he yelled through the mind link to run as far from here and as fast as we could while we had the chance. We didn't want to go but Pa commanded us so we did, when we looked back we saw Pa being drained and them Ma being raped again. They took her with them.

Due to our angered states we couldn't shift back like we were suppose to so we stayed lions until the age of five, we were running in Oregon when we heard crying, we looked into the trees to see Ma but she wasn't alone, she was with two other female lions, then out of nowhere the three males came again and raped both females before killing them. They took Ma and have her do their bidding forcing her to bring them lions for them to kill. We ran from there afraid and devastated, but we saw them again weeks ago with Ma, she was pregnant but you could tell it wasn't other lions because she was drinking blood.

That same day she was killed along with the baby for drinking blood that was meant to go to those vampires. Richard and I ran again and found this place. We ran into vampires and they tried to attack, Richard easily got the female and we burned her fast before running with the male following us and here we are." By the time she finished the story I wasn't even standing, I literally fell to the floor in agony for my mother father and liter mates, Jasper crawled up next to me purring into my ear trying to soothe me and it worked to some level but still the pain was still too large. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett clung to their mates trying to soothe their pain as well; Vanessa collapsed next to me and curled up close. I held her to me and didn't let go until we heard a groan of pain, I looked up to see it was Richard coming to so I ran to him and cuddled into his side, when he came to he just stared at me trying to see if it truly was me. When he saw it was he pulled me to him and hugged me tight wincing every time he moved a muscle.

"Richard I am so glad you're ok, I cannot believe I found you, you aren't allowed to leave me now so I hope you know you are truly stuck with me," I teased him trying to get him to lighten up a bit and to my great relief he cracked a smile.

"Ok let us take this back to the house please it has been a long day and I am sure you all want to sleep-" I interrupted Carlisle, "My dad what am I suppose to tell Charlie?" Before I could go any further Alice piped up and told me everything was already taken care of. I nodded my head and helped Richard stand and we walked to the Cullen house and put him in the guest room with Vanessa watching him. After my shower I walked into Jasper's room where he was waiting for me. I crawled into bed gave him a kiss and nuzzled him then we both promptly fell asleep. Awaiting to see what the next day had in store for us.

**Ok I am seriously disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter, I know I should've gotten more unless I did something wrong. If that is the case you may skip this berating. Now I know I have tons of people that have favorite this story and alerted it so please lets get in more reviews. I want to hit my goal but for now I will settle to getting this amount up to 40 reviews before chapter four. Thank you for all that did review and please continue to do so.  
**

**Please veryone thank JulietDarlin for her awesome help as beta. Soon she won't be beta and she will be a collaborator with me on this story! Send her shout outs! Lol!  
**

**The title to this story is Croatian it is a language not used much anymore except in a small area that mainly family lives. Outsiders are viewed with caution upon entering their land.**

**I have been once and I have to say it was both intimidating but as well as thrilling to learn a new culture and language.**

**Recommended stories for today that are a must read are:**

**Elemental by TallulahBelle. This story is super thrilling and has you hanging onto every word with anticipation and never stopping till you read the end of the last post. Trust me it is a MUST read. The pairing is Edward and Bella and for some of you who are tired of that pairing trust me, this story is NOTHING like twilight just the characters involved.**

**The next story is called Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm. After reading the chapters that are posted, I couldn't stop wishing for more, this story and author is brilliant! The pairing is Edward and Bella but also nothing like Twilight. The title gives away of course a main thing ya need to know, I found this story HILARIOUS as well as captivating in all its forms.**

**Please vote on my poll for the stories that need to go I will have the poll remaining for a week from today and the next poll will be about this story and if Bella should have babies with Jasper. **

**Please review for the next chapter, I have a schedule but still if you want the next chapter that much faster ya will review!**

**Till next time Lovelys!**

bc97e341-e91e-400a-a204-92505b845700

1.03.01


End file.
